I Still Think
by Marauder Starkid
Summary: A Collection of one-shots of Klaine based around songs. Most recent: Boy Toy- Kurt is less than enthused about this new song but he finds there may be *some* reasons to like it...
1. I Still Think

AN:

General disclaimer: I don't own Kurt or Blaine. They belong to Ryan Murphey.

And the song is "I Still Think" and it belongs to Darren Criss.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I Still Think<em>

How could such a small word cause so much trouble? How could three little letters cause someone so much pain?

Blaine aimed a kick at his desk chair. It rolled a few feet and hit the wall with a_thud_. He continued to pace his room.

After dropping a moody Kurt off at the Hudmel's, having the front door slammed in his face, and being told a few minutes later by a very confused Burt to just call later Blaine had grudgingly driven the 90 minutes home. He'd trudged up the stairs to his room and practically shoved his door off its hinges.

Blaine was never one to lose his cool- he was "Mr. Dapper" after all- but what had happened just a few hours previously really pissed him off.

* * *

><p><em>They walked in silence. It was one of those comfortable ones where nothing needed to be said.<em>

_Kurt's left hand was in Blaine's right- his left was holding the soft pretzel he'd somehow talked Kurt into sharing. He sighed in contentment and looked at the boy he loved and smiled a Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side. Blaine angled his head slightly to give Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek making the taller boy blush and grin._

_It was a few weeks after Kurt had returned from Nationals and they had decided to just spend the day at the mall. Surprisingly, they- well _Kurt_- were not doing too much shopping. Mostly just walking and enjoying the fact that for the first time since Kurt's transfer they could spend hours together whenever they wanted._

_Though Blaine did learn that there were some things he'd never live down. He had been chattering away about nonsensical things when he was elbowed in the side. He looked to Kurt and saw a mischievous grin spreading across his face as he pointed to a store. Blaine looked in that direction and groaned. He averted his eyes and tried to walk past the GAP as quickly as he could. But Kurt, still holding his hand, pulled him to a stop. His grin grew even wider as he hummed the intro to_"When I Get You Alone"_, giggling as his boyfriend blushed and tugged him away from the store_

_Once Kurt was done thoroughly embarrassing his boyfriend, they'd made a stop at the mall's Starbuks (C'mon, coffee is their thing! They can't _not_ have it on a date!). They sat in the food court for nearly an hour, chatting idly as they allowed their feet to rest._

_Blaine pulled his pocket watch (Honestly, Kurt knew his boyfriend was "dapper" but that was ridiculous! He often teased Blaine about being a "White Rabbit".) and checked the time._

"_Hun it's almost four. We should proably head out soon. This way we won't have to fight through to much traffic to get you home."_

_Kurt smiled and nodded, gathering up their empty cups and disposing of them before joining his boyfriend as they walked towards the wing that led to where Blaine's car was parked. Blaine teasingly offered his arm to Kurt who took it with a blush._

_Their perfect day, however, wouldn't last much longer._

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't the "Kings"- or should I say "_Queens_" of Gay Hogwarts? I wonder what the little fag fairies are up to today?"_

_A voice rang out across the nearly empty wing. The remark was met with the laughs and snickers of the speaker's companions._

_The couple froze. Blaine could feel Kurt start to shake next to him. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Kurt's face was full of fear. But as he watched, the expression changed- as if Kurt was putting a mask in place._

_Kurt drew himself up to full height, his back stiff and straight. He tugged slightly on Blaine's arm and the two kept walking towards the nearest exit._

"_Hey! We're talking to you!" one of the boys yelled._

_Kurt picked up his pace, Blaine hot on his heels. The group followed, shouting insults and slurs and making lewd jokes._

_The pair walked quickly past a rather bored looking security guard who eyed them suspiciously before noticing the small mob pursuing them. He could hear the comments directed toward the young men who had just turned around a corner down a hall hat lead to one of the parking lots._

_The couple knew that any minute the gang would round the corner after them. Even if they made it to the parking lot they would still be pursued. And who was to say that, with the lack of witnesses out there, they would stop at just yelling and insults? What if they turned violent? Blaine worried over that thought as they reached the door and heard:_

"_Excuse me gentlemen, I'd like a word"_

"_I'm sorry, uh- _officer-_ but we need to catch up with our friends." It was the gang's leader, the disdain evident for the guard who apparently had halted their chase._

"_Friends huh? I'm pretty sure _friends_ wouldn't say those things about each other. Furthermore, this is what we call 'disorderly conduct' so I'm going to need to-"_

_They didn't hear the rest as the door swung shut behind them and they stepped, blinking, into the blinding afternoon sun. _

_Blaine looked to his left and saw his boyfriend leaning against the wall. He stood next to him, leaning his head against the brick and turning it to face Kurt. To any stranger that may have passed them it would seem as though they were just casually leaning against the side of the building._

_But Blaine knew better._

_He saw the way the tears that glistened in Kurt's eyes, threatening to spill over._

_He saw the way Kurt struggled to maintain a calm façade- refusing to let himself show any emotion._

_He saw the way Kurt's shoulders shook with each breath he took in an effort to calm himself._

_And he saw the way Kurt's eyes turned a steely blue- a sure sign that he was furious. And the way hurt would occasionally flash in them before being swallowed up again by the anger._

"_Wanna go?" he asked, offering his hand. Kurt turned to look at him- the emotionless mask cracking slightly as he nodded and took Blaine's hand._

_The door they had escaped through led to a different parking lot than the one Blaine had parked in so they had a long walk around the building to the car- this one filled with an uncomfortable silence. Blaine had the urge to touch or say or do_something_ to make Kurt feel better. But he knew that it wouldn't help._

_The drive back to Lima was still awkward and silence. Blaine left his hand on the center console as he drove incase Kurt wanted to hold it- but he never did._

_As soon as they go to Kurt's the boy was out of the car and storming up to the front door with Blaine rushing to catch up._

"_Kurt!" he called as he reached the door. Kurt had already unlocked it and was slipping inside. He was about to follow when the door slammed shut with a BANG- leaving a stunned Blaine on the porch._

* * *

><p>Struck by a sudden burst of inspiration, Blaine grabbed a notebook and a pen and set to work, brushing aside various papers and books on his desk.<p>

_...and now, how, we like to say..._

…_the world will roll their eyes…_

…_I like playing for love…_

…_together we've made some mistakes…_

…_I've got reason to believe…_

An hour or so later he got up from his work and stretched. He was amazed out how quickly the words had flowed from him. He reviewed the lyrics and made occasional edits while trying to imagine a melody in his head. He hummed a few possibilities as he rummaged in a drawer for a notebook of staff paper.

Just as the words had flowed so easily before, the music poured from his mind to the paper.

It was another hour and a half before his little project was done to his satisfaction.

He rubbed at his eyes and glanced to the LED display of his alarm clock. It was just after midnight- certainly later than Blaine had ever intended to stay up tonight. And yet he didn't feel tired. Slowly a plan began to for in his head.

He gathered the now scattered pages of music, putting them in the correct order and then putting them into a folder. He put his guitar- which he had been practicing the new song on- back in its case. He shrugged on a light jacket and put his keys and wallet in his jeans pocket before grabbing the music and instrument and leaving his room, creeping down the stairs and out of his house.

He loaded the case into the backseat of his car before hopping in the front seat and turning the key in the ignition. Thankfully, the car started without much noise and he back out of his driveway, heading for the highway that would take him to Lima.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Blaine was pulling into the driveway. He stepped out of his car and observed the house. All of the lights were out so everyone was probably sleeping (not surprising since its was about 3 o'clock in the morning).<p>

He knew that calling Kurt's phone was out- the boy left the volume on high every night for his alarms. If he got a call it was likely to wake the other inhabitants of the home as well.

_So what to do? _he mused. Perhaps it was the exhaustion speaking but he suddenly thought that scouring the ground for small pebbles and lobbing them at Kurt'swindow was a good idea.

He tiptoed around the house, using his iPod to light the ground at his feet, until he was under Kurt's second floor window. He bent down and began to grab thing and toss them against the glass. _Ting. _Pebble. _Ting. _Pebble._ Ting._Pebble. _THUD!_ Pinecone…

Blaine held his breath. He heard a light thud come from above. A few seconds later a light flicked on and the sheer curtains were pulled from the window. He was met with Kurt's half-sleepy half-furious (a truly frightening combination) face.

The haze ofsleep in Kurt's eyes cleared as soon as he saw his boyfriend below.

He stared down at Blaine for a minute before mouthing "I'm going down" and disappearing.

Blaine jogged back to the front of the house and climbed into the back of his car to free his guitar from its case. He shut the door and walked back up the walk to meet Kurt- who had just appeared outside- on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not sure if he was mad or not at being woken at the ungodly hour.

"Uhm- I had to talk to you." Blaine offered in explanation.

"And you thought that waking me up in _the dead of night_ was a good idea?" Kurt fumed.

"Please Kurt? Just hear me out?" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt eyed him suspicious as Blaine began to strum. He opened his mouth to protest but then Blaine began to sing.

* * *

><p><em>My life is a series of actors<em>

_Changing places_

_Except there's no backstage_

_And there's no place for me_

_But it's okay though_

_The jokes on the television_

_Made me laugh_

_Remind me that it's okay_

_Not to have a backstage_

_Or a place to hide_

_Well I've got dinner on my plate_

_Got my paycheck yesterday_

_How great? How cool?_

_I've got places I've got friends_

_I've got Joey, Ross, and Chandler, then_

_There's you_

_And now, how, we like to say that we're in love_

_Doesn't it seem like that should be enough_

_But, the world will roll their eyes but I still think_

_Well I still think that we're in love_

_Oh shoes and Jackets_

_Purses and tennis rackets_

_Make their way as they please_

_In those SUVs to the country club_

Blain rolled his eyes as he sang this. While his parents _were_ wealthy and he had grown up being dragged to the clubs with them, he had never really cared for them. Most of the people he came to know there were snobs and looked down upon those who had less money than they.

_I don't play much_

_But I do enjoy having the ball in my court_

_And once more_

_I like playing for love_

At this Blaine put on a cheesy grin and nudged Kurt's shoulder with his, the taller boy smiling at his boyfriend's antics.

_But I've got arms and you've got legs_

_Together we've made some mistakes_

_But hey! We're doing well!_

_And I've got reason to believe_

_In the power of you and me_

_To break this spell_

_And now, how, we like to say that we're in love_

_Doesn't it seem like that should be enough_

_But the world will roll their eyes but I still think_

_Well I still think that we're in love_

Blaine stopped singing and his strumming faded and Kurt thought it was the end of the song until:

_One more question:_

_How is this one big lesson?_

_I don't think that there's a quiz,_

_But if there is I'll be outside;_

_Playin' in the yard_

_Swingin' on monkey bars_

_Exercising my right to this recess_

_From this lesson_

_That I tried_

As if to emphasize those lines he started jumping and dancing somewhat wildly as he started back into the chorus.

_But I've got arms and you've got legs_

_Together we've made some mistakes_

_But hey! We're doing well!_

_Well, I've got reason to believe_

_In the power of you and me_

_To break this spell_

_And now how we like to say that we're in love_

_Doesn't it seem like that should be enough_

_But the world will roll their eyes but I still think_

_Well I still think that we're in love_

_Well I still think that we're in love, love, love_

_Well I still think that we're in love_

_Oh_

Blaine whistled the last few notes which trailed away into the once-again-silent night.

* * *

><p>They stared at each other for a minute before Kurt broke the silence.<p>

"You wrote that, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah… For you actually." came the sheepish reply.

Kurt's eyes widened, taken aback. "Wh-why?"

Blaine shrugged. "I figured you needed to hear those things. But we both know I'm a bit of an inarticulate bumble when I try to talk most of the time. So I did the next best thing. I spoke through music."

Blaine looked to Kurt, hoping that his explanation had made some sort of sense. He had been expecting some amount of confusion though (he really was terrible at explaining his thought process). But he saw nothing of the sort. Instead he saw a smile that lit up the night brighter than the stars or the moon could have. He was his love's beautiful, glasz eyes focused on him with nothing but love.

The next instant Blaine found a pair of arms thrown around his neck in a tight embrace. He felt a pair of lips against his in a sweet but passionate kiss before Kurt pulled away. Kurt leaned so his mouth was next to Blaine's ear.

"Thank you" he whispered. "Thank you so, so much!" He felt Blaine's arms tighten around him in response.

They stayed like that for a few minutes- wrapped in each other and lost to anyone and anything but each other.

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced at his watch and cursed at the time, pulling away from his boyfriend.<p>

"Blaine, it's almost 3:45. I think you should come in and try to nap before you drive home."

"Kurt, that isn't necessary. I'm fine! I can drive back now."

"As exhausted as you are? That is not a good idea!" Kurt pressed.

"C'mon Kurt! I'm not even that ti-" The rest of Blaine's sentence was swallowed by a huge yawn. He grinned sheepishly at Kurt who gave him an _I-told-you-so_ smirk.

"Uh-huh. Inside. Now."

Blaine stepped into the house, closing the door behind Kurt and tried to follow him to his room. Kurt paused at the foot of the stairs and turned towards Blaine. He worried his lower lip in thought.

"I think you should take the couch this time." Kurt said apologetically. "I don't think Dad wants to find you in my bed again. Even if you are sober this time."

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt to the living room. He stashed his guitar under the coffee table so no one would trip on it. He kicked off his shoes and placed them with the others by the front closet. When he returned to the living room, Kurt had put extra pillows on the couch and was sitting on an arm. When he saw Blaine he stood and wrapped him in a hug. Blaine lay down and Kurt threw a light blanket over him. He leaned down to capture Blaine's lips in a quick kiss before whispering "Thank you for the song. I love you". He pressed a kiss lightly to Blaine's forehead and climbed the stairs to his room.

He pulled a small piece of stationary from his desk and scribbled a quick note to his dad, alerting him to Blaine's presence. He tip-toed to his dad's room and slipped the note under the door. He returned to his own room a moment later and snuggled under the plush covers of his bed- drifting off to a pleasant sleep.

* * *

><p>At 9:30 Burt was awakened by his alarm clock. He crept around his room and got dressed, trying not to wake Carole, and then stumbled down the stairs to put on a pot of coffee. He went to the living room and turned the TV to the morning news. A few minutes later Burt, coffee in hand, went to sit in front of the TV and watch the news until he had to head to the garage.<p>

Unfortunately, recently-awoken Burt was not very observant. He hadn't noticed the stationary under his door. He hadn't noticed the strange shoes by the front door, nor had he seen the guitar under the coffee table. He hadn't seen that the blanket that was usually folded neatly on the back of the couch was half on the floor and half tangled around a sleeping form. He also didn't notice the snoring boy on his couch.

* * *

><p>Six hours after going back to sleep, Kurt was rudely awakened by two startled yells coming from the living room. He poked his head out of his door and saw a drowsy Finn do the same out of the corner of his eye. Carole, blinking sleepily, emerged from the master bed room.<p>

"Wazgonon?" Finn asked around a (barely) stifled yawn. Carole shrugged and they turned to Kurt. Before he could say anything, however, a yell rose up the stairs from below:

"KURT! EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I JUST SAT ON YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

So I hope you've enjoyed. I'm really just glad that you read it!

Please review! I'd love to get feedback of any sort!

I have ideas for other one-shots like this. Once I start writing and uploading them I'm going to want to change the title of this soon-to-be collection. Any suggestions?

Also, if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest other songs/situations. I run out of ideas quickly so I'd love to have ideas that I might be able to write.

So I think that's it…

Thanks again!

~Emily


	2. As Long As You're Mine

**AN:**

_Hello all!_

_Thank you so much you for reading this._

_Thanks especially to everyone who reviewed or added this (and me? Really? Whoa…) to their favorites and alerts. (Seriously? You want to favorite some junk I wrote? I can't possibly find the words to say how much that means to me!)_

* * *

><p>The two couples exited the Gershwin, all glad that they could walk arm-in-arm with their boyfriends down the bustling city street without having slurs and jeers constantly directed at them.<p>

A cold wind blew and Kurt pulled his jacket tighter around him with a shiver. He sighed happily as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist.

A few feet behind them, Jeff laughed as Nick tried to burrow himself into Jeff's jacket. Huffing in defeat, he opted to snuggle into his boyfriend's side, the pair adopting pose similar to the couple ahead of them.

Blaine looked up at Kurt to see his boyfriend's eyes were still alight with the excitement of their evening.

"Hey" he whispered, nudging Kurt lightly with his shoulder "You're practically _glowing_! I bet you could light up Times Square all by yourself if the power went out!"

Kurt blushed but a wide grin spread across his face.

"We're in _New York,_ Blaine! We just went to see _Wicked _on _Broadway_! And, best of all, I'm here with you! This is a dream come true for me!" Kurt laughed and threw his arms around Blaine's neck and brushed their lips together.

"Awww! Nicky look! Blaine-n-Kurt are being all lovey-dovey!", called a voice from behind and they pulled apart, looking at the pair.

"Dang it, Jeff! Way to ruin the moment! They were cute too!"

Kurt fixed the blond with a glare, though his laughter showed that he wasn't mad. The group continued walking along the sidewalk to Jeff's parent's apartment. The Sterlings had provided it as a place to stay while the four teens gallivanted around New York City over their Spring Break. They'd also paid for everything as an early graduation present for Jeff.

Kurt was still feeling high on the excitement of the trip and as they walked he began to sway and hum various songs from Wicked. Eventually the humming turned to singing quietly under his breath.

Jeff had been mentally keeping track of which songs he heard coming from Kurt. He figured out that once Kurt was finished with the current tune ("Popular") there was only one song left-

"_As Long As You Mine"!_ A mischievous grin spread across his face as he slowed his pace so the other couple would not overhear him plotting with Nick. A minute later his plan was hatched and Nick had agreed to go along with it and they caught up with their friends.

Sure enough, when they were once again level with Kurt, they heard him sing the last few bars of "Popular". A second later he was humming the opening to his favorite song from the musical and then his still-quiet voice sang out.

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

He took a breath and just as he was about to start the next line another voice rang out- loud and clear despite the cacophony of sounds from the city streets.

_My wildest dreaming_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

Kurt turned in surprise to see that Jeff had stepped away from Nick and was singing with a wide grin. Nick was standing a few feet away, smiling at his boyfriend, love evident on his face.

Noticing the crowd slowly growing around them, Kurt decided to be a bit more… _theatrical_. He winked at Jeff and mouthed"follow my lead" as they moved into the chorus.

Kurt took a step towards the blond who quickly replicated the movement. They circled around each other, looking into one another's eyes, before clasping hands as they sang the last two lines, Kurt's soprano blending beautifully with Jeff's tenor.

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some border line_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

* * *

><p>Blaine, smiling lovingly at his boyfriends antics, looked to Nick who was doing the same (but to Jeff of course!). Nick caught his eye and walked over, explain Jeff's plan while the other boys started to sing to each other in the first chorus.<p>

"So, shall we?" Nick asked.

Blaine pretended to consider his answer before smiling and replying with "of course we shall!"

* * *

><p>As the duo in front of them finished we Elphaba's part Blaine stepped up, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and looking at him dramatically as he sang.<p>

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

As Blaine began Fiyero's lines Kurt had released Jeff's hands and nuzzled his cheek against the top of Blaine's head. Their audience all looked at the couple as though they could _feel_ the love emanating from them. When Blaine finished his verse he turned his head up to kiss Kurt's cheek.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt had let go of Jeff, Nick had taken it and mirrored the other couples stance. As Blaine finished his line and kissed Kurt, Nick took a breath to begin the next verse, smiling at Jeff all the while.<p>

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under you're spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's "up" that I fell_

The two couples danced together as all four began to sing, their voice creating beautiful harmonies.

_And just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick as Blaine adopted a sad look and sang to Kurt.

_Say there's no future_

Nick copied the curly-haired boy's expression and finished the line, directing it to Jeff.

_For us as a pair_

Kurt and Jeff, looking at their respective boyfriends, belted out the next lines, Kurt's voice soaring and their combined voices cutting through the night air.

_And though_

_I may know_

_I don't care_

The four voices came together once more for the finale.

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is though_

_And know I'll be here_

_Holding you_

_As long as you're mine_

The final notes hung in the air for a moment before the now-large group crowding around them burst into applause and cheers for the young performers. Having lost themselves in the song (and each other) the four were startled back into reality.

Kurt was the first to recover and began to bow extravagantly, the others following suit not long after.

Laughing, Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine and pressed a kiss to his cheek before waving at "his public". Nick, on the other hand, was a bit more…enthusiastic with Jeff.

He grabbed Jeff's face and brought their lips together. The blond, though a bit surprised, wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's neck, deepening the kiss.

"Uhm, Jeff?" Nick?"

"Er- guys! We're in public!"

"Nick! Mailman! MAILMAN!"

"OI! YOU TWO! GET A ROOM!"

That finally got their attention and the two broke apart and smiled sheepishly at their friend who were both regarding them with looks of (hopefully teasing) shock and horror.

"Uhm. Sorry?" Jeff offered.

"Yeah… Caught up in the moment…" Nick added.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to the snickering onlookers.

Since the crowd had essentially blocked them in on the side walk the boys leaned against the front wall of a shop. A few people came up to compliment them. Some asked for permission to put the video they had recorded online. The audience slowly dwindled down and 10 minutes later they were alone.

They began to walk away but a small voice called out to them.

"Wait! Er- please slow down! I can't walk that fast!"

Puzzled, the boys paused and turned to see a small boy, probably about nine years old, walking as fast as his short legs could carry him. His arms were laden with four bouquets of roses. When he caught up to them, out of breath, he handed one to each of them.

"Thank you." Kurt said, accepting his, "but why?"

"You guys sing really good." The child said simply before turning to Nick and Jeff, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"My daddies say that you two remind them of themselves when they were in high school. "He said with a shrug. "Apparently you 'look at each other like they're your world' or somethin'."

The pair stared at him, stunned, until a voice broke the silence.

"Charlie! Hun, it's time to go home!"

The boy- Charlie- said his goodbyes and jogged to his parents. His dads. His two dads that were standing hand-in-hand by a small flower shop about 30 feet away. The taller of the two picked up Charlie and hugged him, placing a kiss on the top of his head. The other man wrapped and arm around his partner's waist and brushed Charlie's long blond (the same color as the taller man's) hair off his forehead, asking him something with a smile.  
>Then they put their son (because now the resemblance between Charlie and the taller of the two was incredibly obvious) down, each taking one of his hands and starting to walk off.<p>

But then they stopped and the second man turned and called to the boys "My husband and I think you're all incredibly talented. Keep performing. Keep singing. And keep your passion for this, and each other, alive. It'll make the world better someday." he added with a wink at Jeff and Nick. He waved with his free hand- a golden band glinting in the light of the streetlamp- and he and his family continued on their way.

"I-I- I'm not exactly sure what to make of this" Nick said in a daze, "But now I'm full of warm fuzzies and I kinda want kids. With blond hair- just like his dad. And he'll inherit his dancing superpowers too…"

Nick continued to ramble on as they walked, not noticing the strange looks he was getting from Kurt and Blaine. Nor did he notice the far-away, dreamy look that clouded his boyfriend's eyes as the blond imagined the future that Nick envisioned.

When they finally reached the apartment, Jeff pulled Nick aside, letting the other two going ahead inside.

"Nick, were you talking about us? When you were planning that future, was that for you and me?" he asked uncertainly.

Nick grinned. "Of course it was Jeffy. I _love_ you. And I'm planning on staying with you for a long time. Hopefully forever." He hugged the blond around his waist, nuzzling his head into the side of Jeff's neck. "That is- if you want to be with me that long…"

The next thing he knew, a pair of soft lips were on his and his eyes were fluttering shut instinctively. Jeff pulled away too soon for Nick's liking and he pouted, causing the other to laugh. They sat down together on a bench outside the doors, holding each other. They sat outside for a few hours, watching the stars twinkle and the moon shine above. Occasionally one would surprise the other with a sweet kiss, but most of the time they were just enjoying the night and the company they were with.

* * *

><p>A few floors above, Kurt and Blaine leaned out the window and watched their friends. When the pair below had started kissing they pulled back inside to give them some privacy. They sat on the large sofa in the living room, mindlessly flipping channels on the TV. Blaine snuggled into Kurt's side, sighing in contentment.<p>

"Kurt?" He asked, low enough that he didn't think Kurt would hear him.

"Hm?" Came the soft reply.

"Ca- can we do this- _have this_ forever? I mean, the whole… _us_ thing?" The insecurity in Blaine's voice made Kurt look away from whatever it was he was watching and down to his boyfriend. The soft hazel eyes were downcast. Kurt pressed a kiss lightly to Blaine's forehead. Honey eyes met blue and Kurt spoke.

"Blaine, baby, _I love you._ And as long as you're willing to put up with me you'll have me."

If Blaine's smile at Kurt's use of the endearment was bright, then it was absolutely radiant now. He put his hand to the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him into a kiss that was passionate, yet gentle. Kurt brought his hand up to cup Blaine's face and deepened the kiss. They didn't hear the door opening behind them. They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms and kissing, until a certain blond wolf-whistled and his brunet counterpart "awwww"ed quite loudly. When they pulled away they were both blushing (if it was embarrassment or the kiss they did not know) and breathless.

Nick and Jeff winked at them and walked down the hall towards Jeff's room, hand clasped and swinging between them.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and whispered "I love you too" before the other two came back into the living room, pillows and blankets for all of them.

The four boys stayed up late that night, simply talking.

Talking about their impromptu performance.

Talking about their plans for the rest of the trip.

Talking about their dreams for the future.

And thinking of the wonderful adventures they would have as they passed through life with the boy they loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So, apparently taking over making their appearance in here wasn't enough for Jeff and Nick. No.- they had to make me get an idea for a second ending. But I didn't know how I would post one and not the other. This story is labeled under Kurt/Blaine but I preferred the Nick/Jeff ending. But I decided to try and combine the two which resulted in this…And it turned out better than I expected._

_And then as I started writing the Neff, I got the idea for Charlie. I imagine him as having shoulder-length dirty-blondish hair. And then I realized that he looked like a small version of a kid in my Music Theory class. Whose name is also Charlie. I didn't plan that. I just thought Charlie would be a good name for the kid… *shrugs*_

_But yeah…. _

_Uhm, thank you for reading!_

_Again, if you have any idea for songs or situations please let me know!_

_You can tell me in a review or message on here or you can talk to me on my Twitter and Tumblr (links are on my profile)._

_I'd love to hear from you! _

_Thank you!_

_~Emily_


	3. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**AN: **Hello Lovelies!

Just thought I'd leave you a little early Christmas present!

I recommend listening to the Rascal Flatts version of "I'll Be Home For Christmas" as you read this. It's absolutely gorgeous and it's the version I listened to as I wrote this and that's how I imagined it being sung in this.

Merry Christmas everyone!

Happy new year!

I love you all!

~Emily

* * *

><p>"I miss you" Kurt heard a soft chuckle over the phone before Blaine spoke.<p>

_ "I miss you too. I wish my parents hadn't dragged me on the stupid trip with them. I wanted to spend Christmas with you."_

"I know. Me too. But you'll be back after New Years! We'll have a few days together before school starts again. How's Paris?"

Kurt looked out his window and sighed as Blaine began to describe the city. He imagined that if Blaine had been there he would have allowed himself to be talked into going outside and playing in the smooth white blanket of snow that covered the ground. They'd build a snow fort and have a snowball fight and later Kurt would teach Blaine the p_roper technique_ to making a snow angel. And later tonight they'd go inside and warm up by the fire place, roasting marshmallows and drinking hot coco and trying to wheedle and early present out of Burt because "It's Christmas Eve! It'll be Christmas in a few hours and one little present won't hurt! At least just the stockings, pretty please?"

He frowned as he saw the sun setting behind the bare, skeletal trees and glanced at the clock.

"Blaine-"he interrupted "it's six o'clock here. It has to be pretty late for you."

_"Oh…Uhm. Yeah. It's… Uhm_…" Blaine paused and Kurt could hear him mumbling under is breath. _"Oh! It's 1 am!"_

Kurt- now slightly suspicious- sighed again."Happy Christmas then. I should probably hang up and let you go get some sleep."

_"Oh. Yeah. Sleep. Right. Can- can I sing you something before you go? Early Christmas present to you?"_

"This made Kurt smile. He always loved listening to Blaine sing. "Okay. I'd love that." He could almost see the smile creep across his boyfriends face.

_"Okay! Give me a sec…" _he heard some shuffling over the phone and Blaine cleared his throat.

The moment Blaine's voice came ringing through the phone Kurt was captivated.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And Present under the tree_

He was roused from his trance by the doorbell ringing. He sigh, upset that _someone_ was distracting him from listening to Blaine. He turned away from his window- phone still at his ear- and walked quickly out of his room and down the stairs.

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

He reached the front door and wrapped his free hand around the knob.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

He pulled the door open and winced as the sun shone directly into his eyes. They adjusted quickly and he almost dropped his phone in shock.

_If only in my dreams_

Blaine smiled and ended the call on his cell phone. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his stunned boyfriend, placing a kiss to the top of his head when Kurt returned the embrace

_I'm dreaming tonight_

_Of a place I love  
>Even more than I usually do<em>

_And all though I know_

_It's a long road back_

_I promise you_

. Still holding Kurt tight, he continued to sing, sweet and gentle in his ear.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree_

He pulled away from Kurt slightly, holding him at arm's length. The bright smile on his boyfriends face made his glasz eyes twinkle like the lights currently decorating the Hudmel home. He smiled broadly before finishing the song, putting as much love as he could into his singing.

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home from Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

As soon as he'd stopped singing Kurt had flung himself into Blaine's arms.

"What are you doing? What about Paris? And your parents? And how did you get here? Where are you staying? And why- why would you give up Paris to do this?"

His questions came out a mile a minute and Blaine tried hard not to laugh at his excitable boyfriend.

"Okay, in that order: I'm visiting my boyfriend for Christmas, remember? Paris _was _lovely. But it was_ nothing_ compared to getting to see you and spending Christmas with you. My parents- well- they didn't really care. They're off to all sorts of parties that I'm not allowed at so we wouldn't be all together anyways. And I'm 18 now and I could afford to so I told them the other day I was flying back to be here with you. I called your dad and Carole and asked them after my parents gave up changing my mind and they were more than happy to let me stay here for the rest of break. As for why- it's our first Christmas together. That's something special. And I wanted to be _here_ and be with _you_ for it."

The arms around his waist tightened their grip and he felt Kurt presses many quick kisses on his cheek.

"Thank you! I love you Blaine!" Kurt nuzzled his forehead again Blaine's neck.

Chuckling Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple. "Merry Christmas Kurt"


	4. Boy Toy

AN:

Hey everyone!

So this chapter is for my wonderful #TwitTwin Susie!

Sorry it took me so long to write it for you! 3

Thanks to Willa for Beta-ing this for me!

And thanks to everyone that has added me and/or my stories to their alerts and favorites: Thank you all so so much! You have no idea how much it means to me that people enjoy what I write. :)

And now I'll let you get on with reading. The song is "Boy Toy" from Team Starkid's Little White Lie

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Boy Toy<p>

"Oh my God I can't believe Rachel _actually_ thinks we should sing this at _Regionals!_" Kurt brandished the offending stack of music and choreography notes in his hand as he pushed open the door to his bed room, Blaine following close behind.

"Oh c'mon Kurt, it can't be _that bad…_" Blaine chuckled as Kurt gave him a very bitchy (yet still highly adorable) "are you kidding?" face and threw both of their packets onto his desk.

Kurt proceeded to "de-layer" himself as Blaine called it, hanging his coat carefully in the closet before picking out a casual, after school outfit. Blaine dropped his bag next to Kurt's on the bed and picked up his packet, sitting on the floor to flip through it. Kurt emerged a few minutes later wearing a pair of loose-yet-somehow-still-form-fitting jeans and a white, short-sleeved dress shirt and paused to watch as his boyfriend, still sitting cross-legged on the floor, attempted to do some of the moves Rachel had choreographed.

_Why do I always pick the weird ones? _Kurt thought fondly. He cleared his throat to get Blaine's attention (receiving a very puppy-like "oh no! I've been caught! Play innocent!" face from the boy) and grabbed his music.

"Well, since you seem so keen, shall we practice?" he said with a smirk.

Blaine grinned and scrambled to his feet, taking in Kurt's appearance.

"What happened to 'As soon as we get home I'm changing out of this designer monstrosity and I will spend the rest of the weekend in my sweats,' I was kinda looking forward to it."

"Well that _was _the plan. But, sadly, Finn informed me at the end of Glee that puck would be coming over after practice for some X-Box tournament with the guys. _And_ Rachel may be coming over for dinner. So alas, I must look at least somewhat presentable."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and crept over to whisper in his ear "You know, I'd think you looked presentable in a potato sack. Wanna give that a shot?" enjoying the blush that appeared on Kurt's porcelain cheeks.

Kurt open and closed his mouth a few times, racking his brain for the perfect retort to wipe that smug grin off his boyfriend's face. Failing that, he turned away under the pretense of searching for a tie to complete the ensemble.

Once the accessory was perfectly tied, he gestured for Blaine to lead the way back down the stairs. They reached the bottom floor just as the front door was thrown open. They barely managed to vacate the stairs as Puck and Finn raced up the stairs to Finn's room, slamming the door behind them.

"Well something tells me they won't be joining our practice session…" Blaine said as Kurt stalked to the living room, muttering about "stupid brothers and their unnatural obsessions with video games". They went to the living room and began moving furniture to create a larger space to attempt the choreography. (Well, that was the excuse Kurt gave. Really there was plenty of room. He just didn't want Blaine being distracted by it…)

When Kurt was satisfied with the clearing he and Blaine sat down to look through Rachel's latest "brilliant song that would _definitely_ earn them yet another win at Regionals".

"_Boy, Boy toy, you know you are my favorite boy…" _Kurt read. "Gee, three guesses who she wrote this about and the first two don't count."

Laughing, Blaine took the page from Kurt. "_You're magic just like Siegfried and Roy. _Laying it on a bit thick, isn't she?"

"Well it _is_ Rachel. Subtly has never been her forte. _You know you look like Brad Pitt from Troy? _What? My frankenteen of a step-brother looks nothing like Brad Pitt!"

They kept reading through the lyrics for another five minutes, making jokes at Rachel and Finn's expense. They did a few run-throughs of singing and laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

"So, do you still think it's not 'all that bad' or have you also come to the conclusion that this is the _only_ song worse than "My Headband"?" Kurt asked as they took a snack break later (at Blaine's insistence. "But Kuuuuurt! Look how small I am! I'm still a growing boy! Thus, I must eat and snack and munch regularly!" "You are so full of it, Blaine. But I love you. *sigh* Do you want cookies or chips today?").

"No, you're right. This is possibly the most ridiculous song ever written." Blaine said around a mouthful of cookie, earning himself a stern look from Kurt. He swallowed and got up from his stool at the kitchen's breakfast bar. He grabbed his crumb-covered plate and placed it in the sink. "So, shall we see what _'wonderful'_ choreography awaits us?"

Once the cookies had been properly put away (in Tupperware containers and hidden away from the constantly hungry boys) they made their way back to the living room.

"Okay, according to this", Kurt said, glancing at his papers "we're supposed to be standing in a line behind Her Royal Divaness and doing something like… this". He placed the paper on the arm of the couch so he could see it as he moved. He swung his arms and thrust his hips and he counted.

"1-and, 2-and, 3-and –WAIT! Blaine- _please_ tell me that does _not_ say what I think it says."

Blaine leaned over from where he'd sat on the couch and glanced at the sheet. "Well, if you think it says 'butt-grab on three' then you are, unfortunately, very correct."

"Ugh. Fine. I will _kill_ Rachel for this later" he sighed. "So it's 1-and 2-and, 3-and grab. And then-"

"Not quite" Blaine interrupted. Kurt froze mid-thrust and gave his boyfriend the infamous Kurt Hummel Bitch Face (patent pending).

"What do you mean?" he asked, not really sure that he wanted to know the answer.

Blaine slid himself off the couch and came to stand next to Kurt. He pointed at a line of the direction as he read. "Okay, see? It's not 3-and-grab. It's 2-and grab-and. Here- watch." He demonstrated the "proper" moves and count and turned to Kurt with a grin. "Now you try." He took his place once again on the couch.

Kurt started to count and thrust again, but he still missed the grab. He "hmphed" and Blaine grinned- seeing an opportunity that he wouldn't let pass.

He moved in front of his boyfriend and placed his hands on his hips to stop his movements. "Here, maybe you just need a little….. _guidance_." He clasped Kurt's hands in his own and began to wing their arms and thrust in time- coming closer and closer to brushing their hips together each time. He counted off and on the "3" he move their hands to Kurt's ass with a smirk. "See. Not too _hard_ right?" he winked and released his grip on Kurt's hands and let his run over the curves of Kurt's back. He grinned when Kurt's breath hitched as he cupped his rear and pulled Kurt's body close to his.

"Well Mr. Hummel, I think you've got it now. And _damn_ do you know what those hips are doing to me? I may have to thank Rachel for this…" He stared into Kurt's eyes- watching as they darkened. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's chest, enjoying the heat that began radiating.

He bent slightly to whisper into Blaine's ear. "Thanks _oh so much_ Mr. Anderson." Blaine shivered at how low Kurt's voice had become. He barely noticed when Kurt's nimble fingers began to undo his bowtie. "I think that, having done _so well_ and being _such_ a quick study, I should maybe be allowed a little bit of a... prize." He gave Blaine a wicked smile and used the other boys tie to pull him in for a kiss. And then another. And another- each becoming more heated than the last.

Finally they broke apart and simply stared at one another, taking in the heavy breaths, the flushed cheeks, the disheveled hair, and their eyes- how their pupils were blown wide and dark. Simultaneously it seemed, their eyes flickered to the other's lips and they flew together again quickly. This kiss was fierce. It was all lips and teeth and tongues and hot breath and roaming hands and low moans.

Blaine pulled away, slightly reluctantly (because hey, this was fun. But damn he needed air to live. At least that way they could continue) and caught his breath. He gave Kurt a wink and said "We- we should practice". He was rewarded with a stunning smile as Kurt picked up his cue without missing a beat, although he sounded breathless. "I thought we were." He kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth once before the shorter boy began to pepper his cheeks and jaw with kisses. He then moved slightly lower- finding the pulse points in Kurt's neck and giving them some attention. It drove Kurt crazy- he could tell by the whines and moans and _oh god_ the sounds he made! Blaine pressed one last kiss to Kurt's lips before he pulled away again.

"Do you think they'd notice if we disappeared for a bit?" he asked with a nod towards Finn's room- from which the other boys had (thankfully) yet to emerge.

"Are you kidding me?, With all the gore and explosions in that game? A bomb could go off right next to them and they'd never notice!"

Blaine smiled at this and pulled Kurt down to him for a long, slow kiss. When he pulled away a few moments later Kurt looked like he couldn't even remember his own name and Blaine knew he looked the same because _damn_ his boyfriend was one hell of a kisser!

He put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and began to slide them oh-so maddeningly slowly down his chest before he grabbed at the base of Kurt's tie. He began to reel Kurt in with it, leading the other boy, who was more than willing to follow, to the base of the stairs for they both made a mad dash to get back up to Kurt's room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Please leave me a review! This was a bit different from what I normally write (fluff, maybe a few chaste kisses, stuff like that) so I'm very eager to know what you think of this!<p>

And if anyone has any ideas of something they'd like to see please let me know! I'd love to take prompts for drabbles!

I think that's all for now...

Thanks again!

Much love!

~Em


End file.
